


We're a mess

by Voirloup



Series: TenYearsLater [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Battle, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, M/M, Masochism, Porn, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Sadism, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Kidd se souvient de la guerre et d'un moment spécial durant cette dernière.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: TenYearsLater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	We're a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, on se plonge dans un truc glauque, donc arrêtez vous si ça vous pose un problème. C'est plus doux que la dernière fois mais bon on sait jamais.  
> On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction o/

C’est fou ce qu’une guerre pouvait engendrer.

Quand le tout nouveau Roi des Pirates les avait appelé pour le rencontrer sur Laugh Tale, aucun d’eux n’y avait crû. Lui et Law n’étaient pas si loin de l’île à vrai dire, quand ils reçurent ce fameux coup d’escargophone. Sauf qu’aucun d’eux n’en avait véritablement quelque chose à faire maintenant. Certes ils voulaient découvrir l’île, pourquoi pas en premier. Mais pour Kidd, ce n’était plus ça.

Killer n’était plus à ses côtés donc cela ne servait plus à rien d’être le premier sur cette terre légendaire et non-foulée pendant plus de vingt ans. C’était à deux qu’ils auraient dû y arriver. Pas lui seul.

Il se rappelait à peine de la discussion. Il se souvenait de l’île, bien sûr qu’il se souvenait de l’île, elle avait peuplé ses rêves trop longtemps pour que sa mémoire ne grave pas une image de cette dernière dans sa mémoire. Mais le reste…

Ils étaient partis en guerre contre le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine.

Le sang de Kidd avait jubilé à l’idée. Le sourire de Law s’était fait glacial, celui qu’il avait quand le monstre était de sortie, celui qu’il avait quand ils se retrouvaient pour jouer un peu. Tuer c’était facile. Surtout quand vous le faisiez depuis aussi longtemps que vous avez pris la mer. Surtout quand cela vous arrivez souvent de le faire.

Les équipages s’étaient déchaînés. Les pirates étaient lâchés. Il n’aurait jamais cru combattre aux côtés de la plupart, comme il n’aurait jamais cru combattre aux côtés de l’élastique sur patte chez les samouraïs. Mais c’était maintenant son Roi, visiblement. Alors pourquoi pas.

Law lui lança un sourire sadique avant d’ouvrir une nouvelle Room pour balayer chaque soldat qui était devant eux. Il répondit par une montagne d’armes qui écrasèrent la plupart de ces mêmes hommes.

Tuer c’était facile.  
.

Il y avait des corps partout. Pourtant les lèvres du chirurgien lui dévoraient littéralement les siennes, qu’importe qu’elles aient, possiblement, autant le goût du sang que du rouge à lèvre qu’il pouvait bien porter.

Il y avait des corps partout. Pourtant les mains du brun étaient en train de farfouiller entre leurs corps pour se débarrasser bien vite de leurs pantalons.

Il y avait des corps partout. Morts, mourants, regardant ce qu’ils pouvaient bien faire ou s’en fichant totalement pour continuer à combattre. La Room les entourant menaçait peut-être un peu trop pour que quelqu’un essaye d’y pénétrer. Puis le véritable combat était plus loin. Bien plus loin.

Eux ils avaient fini leur part, ils avaient battu les putains de généraux de la Marine et leurs principaux agents du CP, qu’importe le chiffre de ce dernier. Il ne restait qu’à Luffy et son équipage de propulser le drapeau blanc et bleu au fond de l’océan avec cette putain de terre rouge où se tenait Marie-Joie.

Une main l’enserra fortement et il mordit la lèvre inférieure de son amant en représailles. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva au sol, le dos dans son manteau et son bras de ferrailles au loin. Il haussa un sourcil, le regard fier de cette lèvre en sang dont une langue trop mutine léchait les gouttes vermeilles.

Il savait que Law avait un problème avec la douleur. Il adorait la procurer aux autres autant qu’il adorait la recevoir. Kidd avait un truc similaire, bien plus prononcé pour la première partie néanmoins. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas que son amant essaye de le malmener à sa guise, tant que lui pouvait faire de même.

Vu la bosse qu’il pouvait voir dans le jean bleu, il savait qu’il avait réussi son coup. Pourtant le nordien était toujours debout, à regarder de son regard métallique chaque putain de mort plutôt que continuer leur affaire.

Il se fichait des bruits des explosions, rien ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette élancée. Celle-ci sembla s’arrêter sur un corps particulier et il vit la Room s’avancer lentement vers ce dernier. Une seconde après, Kidd haussa un sourcil en voyant un nouveau bras à son épaule.

« Je l’ai remodelé un peu. » annonça le brun en s’asseyant sur ses hanches tandis que la bulle bleue revenait se serrer autour d’eux.

Il pouvait le voir oui. Ce n’était pas parfait et les ongles étaient définitivement à faire mais c’était mieux qu’un bras de ferrailles. Law lui sourit, ce sourire fou qui passait cette étincelle timbrée dans le gris de ses yeux, avant d’enlever son pull rapidement.

Les mains de Kidd ne se firent pas prier et elles redécouvrirent pour, il ne savait plus, la combientième fois le corps mâte devant lui. Les lèvres retournèrent à l’attaque de leurs comparses et des dents se mêlèrent à la bataille en très peu de temps.

Les érections se retrouvèrent écrasées ensemble à cause de la force qu’il exerçait sur le bassin au-dessus du sien. Mais Law ne gémit qu’un peu plus à la pression trop forte, aux marques difficilement visiblement qu’il aurait sur ses hanches. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de ce dernier dans ses cheveux à lui en arracher, les ongles dans le haut de son dos à lui faire couler le sang.

Les hanches bougèrent ensemble pour chercher plus de friction, encore et encore, quitte à doucement leur faire mal, quitte à les frustrer de plus. Il adorait ce manège. Frustrer le brun jusqu’à ce que ce dernier décide de tout faire disparaître. Il savait que l’inverse était vrai également, le nordien adorait le frustrer jusqu’à qu’il le pousse pour le baiser encore plus rapidement, plus violemment.

C’était à qui perdrait la boule en premier. A qui dirait fuck à la raison pour s’emparer encore plus vite du plaisir et grimper rapidement les marches vers l’orgasme.

Il eut un malin plaisir de sentir une des mains de Law disparaître de sa peau à sang pour ne plus sentir ses vêtements quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait gagné on dirait.

Le brusque peau à peau les fit gémir tous deux. Et aucun n’arrêta de sourire. Qu’importe les explosions à quelques kilomètres de là où les yeux des mourants qui ne savaient pas quoi penser de cette scène. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Celle qui coulait dans leurs veines quand la folie prenait trop le pas sur leurs envies.

Kidd se laissa pousser dans son manteau, qu’importe que les plumes lui rentrent dans les plaies sanguinolentes que pouvaient lui avoir fait l’homme au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier eut un énième sourire, un poil trop fier pour la situation peut-être, un poil trop fou également. Mais qu’importe.

Il pouvait difficilement penser à autre chose que leurs queues se rencontrant encore et encore ainsi que le corps nu de son amant le chevauchant de toute manière.

Rapidement, il sentit son gland frotter contre les chairs rondes pour mieux se retrouver contre l’intimité de son amant. Les mains tatouées l’intimaient à ne rien faire, à juste profiter du show. Mais il savait qu’en ne faisant rien, l’homme sur lui finirait par hurler de bien des manières, pas seulement de plaisir.

Law aimait la douleur à un point que Kidd ne pigeait pas. Il avait beau essayer, il trouvait que c’était trop. Même si, techniquement, le chirurgien devait être toujours un minimum ouvert de leur soirée pré-bataille, il savait qu’il allait douiller s’il continuait son manège.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les iris métalliques le défendirent même de prononcer un mot. Alors à la place, il utilisa ses mains pour attraper la nuque mâte et embrasser voracement son partenaire. Qui sourit dans le baiser, trop heureux que Kidd le laisse faire ce qu’il voulait.

Même si c’était souffrir à en perdre la tête.

Des dents attrapèrent sa lèvre inférieure, perçant peu à peu cette dernière pendant qu’il sentait peu à peu la chaleur du chirurgien l’aspirer. Et d’un coup, les hanches de ce dernier descendirent sur lui, le faisant gémir autant de douleur dû aux chairs trop serrées autour de lui, autant de plaisir à l’idée d’être à l’intérieur. Sa lèvre fût presque déchirée mais il n’en avait cure.

La douleur et le sang qui coulaient de sa lèvre n’étaient rien comparé aux yeux humides de l’homme au-dessus de lui.

Putain. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Mais il embrassa chaque putain de parties du visage de Law. Il embrassa son cou, sa nuque et ses clavicules. Il caressait les fesses et les hanches, les abdos et le torse tatoués. Juste le temps que son amant arrive à reprendre sa respiration. Arrive à refluer la douleur qu’il aimait tant pour passer à un autre type de plaisir.

Un léger mouvement de bassin lui donna l’autorisation de commencer à bouger. Et Law recommença à le griffer à sang, ajoutant des traces rouges à la cicatrice énorme qu’il avait sur le torse. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent d’abord à un rythme lent, qu’il imposait à l’autre en le maintenant avec ses mains blanches.

Puis, doucement, ils commencèrent un nouveau combat, une nouvelle danse.

Ils se foutaient du champ de bataille, des nombreux corps autour d’eux et des milliers de morts qu’ils avaient pu causer quelques minutes, heures avant. Ils ne pensaient qu’à l’autre et au plaisir qui montait rapidement en eux. L’adrénaline, le désir, la folie… Il ne savait même pas lequel contrôlait le plus son corps actuellement.

Il savait juste qu’il voulait venir. Qu’importe qu’ils doivent se faire exploser parce qu’ils étaient trop préoccupés par leurs queues pour faire attention au reste du monde.

Law s’effondra sur lui et des dents attaquèrent sa nuque. Ses mains s’accrochèrent aux chairs dans lesquelles il allait et venait sans discontinue. Il pouvait sentir qu’il n’était pas loin. Comme il pouvait sentir son homme sur le point de venir également.

Alors ses dents suivirent l’exemple de l’autre et percèrent la peau mate de la clavicule qu’il avait à portée.

Il sentit autant qu’il entendit la libération du nordien. Et les chairs se resserrant à nouveau sur lui eurent raison de sa propre libido.

Il n’y avait pas de silence, pas réellement vu qu’ils pouvaient entendre la fin des combats. Et Kidd aurait bien pu s’endormir si Bepo n’était pas venu les chercher.  
.

« Babe debout. » il grogna à la voix bien trop chantonnant du brun. « Allez mon coeur. »

Il poussa un long soupir avant d’ouvrir les yeux, tombant sur les deux prunelles grises avec une étincelle de joie. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire également. Il pouvait entendre les flots comme il pouvait entendre le bruit insupportable du village au loin.

« On est rentrés. » déclara Law en se relevant.

Il le suivit sur le pont de leur petit bateau. Ses bras passèrent autour de la taille fine avant qu’il ne pose son menton sur l’une des épaules de son homme. Ils pouvaient voir le soleil se lever sur Laugh Tale, ainsi qu’entendre les hurlements de joie qui annonçaient leur retour.

« J’ai rêvé de Marie-Joie. » annonça-t-il en serrant un peu plus l’homme dans ses bras.

« Quelle partie ? »

Il ne répondit pas. L’ancien capitaine des Heart’s Pirates l’avait deviné à peine il en avait parlé, il le savait. Kidd était un livre ouvert pour son compagnon. Le ricanement qu’il reçut à sa réponse était le meilleur son de bon matin.

« La meilleure. »


End file.
